If Only For One More Day
by iluvcohen
Summary: Blair left five years ago with a secret, now she's coming back with one more. Can her and Chuck make things work after years of being apart. Possible One shot or Multi-Chapter. Chair. C/B.
1. Coming Home

A/N: I had this idea as I was sleeping last night. This is a one shot but could easily be turned into a multi-chapter. This isn't like the rest of the Chair fics. There's a twist. Just needed to get it off my chest Read and review please.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I hate you Chuck Bass! I hate you!" she screamed. Glass shattered on the wall behind him as she tossed wine glass after wine glass at his head. Her mixture of tears and the death glare was enough to kill him on the spot._

"_Blair please ju—" He ducked as the Swarovski crystal vase she'd purchased earlier made its way into the wall above him. Her tears became more rapid now, his heart breaking with every droplet that found it's way down her cheek. _

"_Was she worth it Bass? Huh?" This time she came after him herself, her tiny fists beating vivaciously into his hard chest. He wanted to laugh at her struggling to hurt him, but he knew it would only mean his own death._

"_Blair, nothing happened, I—" he was cut off as she pulled a black lace thong out of her pocket._

"_Then explain to me what the hell this is." _

_Busted._

_They both knew damn well that Blair never would be caught dead in a thong. They were for "Whores and Hookers" as she put it, and Blair Waldorf was no whore or hooker. _

"_Did the last five years mean nothing to you?" she whispered harshly. She threw the panties down as his feet and backed up behind the kitchen counter, ready to hurl dishes if he came too close. _

"_Blair, I—" He took a step closer, but she backed away, confining her emotions so he would not see her break any further._

"_Get out." She whispered. Her tone was like ice. He had never heard this voice come out of her. He knew he had messed up and this was going to be the only time he would ever get the chance to mess up. She would be sure to never let him hurt her again. _

"_Blair, please," he pleaded. Tears filled his eyes as he realized what he was losing. He was just recognizing the consequences of one horrible action._

"_Get Out!!!" She screamed, her voice cracking with emotion. He nodded and turned away. She watched him silently march to the door and leave. The last thing he would ever hear come out of her mouth were the loud, heavy sobs he heard invade the apartment as soon as the door shut behind him. He had broken her. He had broken his Blair._

************************************************************************************

"Mommy, are you okay?"The little girl looked up at her with those ever familiar eyes.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm fine. Go put your coat on or we will be late for our flight." She smiled. The little girl nodded and toddled away, her chestnut curls bouncing along behind her. Blair sighed at the sight of her little girl. She sat at the edge of her bed and watched the door shut behind her daughter like she had watched Chuck walk away those five years ago. She looked down to her lap and stared at the photo she had been looking at before her daughter walked in. It was of them. They had been messing around in the park that day with Nate, Serena, and Brooklyn in tow. It was quite the memorable day.

***********************************************************************************

"_Chuck, wait up!" he turned around and laughed at the 5'3" woman chasing him down in her stilettos in the snow. Serena and Nate were throwing snowballs at each other up ahead as Dan snapped pictures of the childish play. It was the day before Nate's 21__st__ birthday and they were celebrating his last day of innocence, not that he had been innocent before. _

_Chuck glanced back at Blair who was growing ever closer and began to lightly jog away from her, causing her to run faster and faster. He laughed as she began screaming profanities at his, as the parents round them were glaring at the obscene language being yelled around their children. Before he knew it, Blair had grown closer and was lunging at him, attaching herself to his back. He staggered a bit but lifted her up and was soon enough giving her a simple piggy back ride. Nate and Serena had stopped fighting as were glancing at the couple in a hidden awe. _

_Blair began to whisper sweet nothings into Chuck's ear and he let out a laugh at the ridiculousness of the things she was saying. Blair Waldorf did not whisper sweet nothings. She whispered obscenities. And then she did. He raised his eyebrows at the naughty things that were leaving her vocal cords and began to run with her on his back, sliding on the ice every so often._

"_Chuck!" she shrieked, terrified, "Where are we going?"_

"_You know damn well where we are going Waldorf."_

*************************************************************************************

A tear trickled down her cheek as she looked at the two of them. They were laughing and smiling, her on his back. She threw the picture into her Gucci purse and checked the time on her phone. 11:13. It would be a miracle if they weren't late.

"Macy, honey, let's go!" She yelled down the hall as she took one last look at the Parisian loft she had called home for the past five years. She gathered her daughter and her things before slipping her sunglasses on and leading her little girl to the town car waiting outside.

"Mommy, is all of our stuff going to be at our new house?" her daughter prodded inquisitively, sliding into the car.

"Yes. All of our stuff is being unloaded at the new house as we speak." Macy's eyes brightened.

"And am I going to get to see Auntie S and Uncle Dan when I'm there?" Blair shuddered and nodded. She had never approved of Serena's choice to marry Brooklyn, but as long as they were in love, she guessed it didn't matter.

"Yes, you will. They've missed you very much." She replied, " I hear they have a present for you!" She laughed a bit as she watched her daughter's eyes brighten.

"I think I'm going to like New York mommy." She said, watching her old home disappear in the distance.

"You know what hun, I think you will too." She said, pushing a piece of stray hair behind the little girl's ear. " I know you will."

**Spotted: B getting off a plane at JFK after five years of being away. What've you been up to B? If the little princess in tow is any indication, we'd say you've been up to no good. You know you love me ~GG**


	2. Now or Never

A/N: Wow. That's all I have to say. I've been getting "Early update please!" all night since I posted this, so I am inspired to continue for the night, considering I have time. Keep reviewing. It inspires me lol. Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Blair?" he yelled from the front door. He slowly made his way into the penthouse, watching for any objects that could suddenly fly at his head at any moment. In his left hand he carried a bouquet of red roses and in the other a Tiffany bag. He knew he had hurt her and that it would take more than some flowers and a necklace, but damn it, it was a start. _

_He hadn't actually slept with this woman. He had been at Victrola, auditioning women for a new dance spot with a few of the board members, when an overzealous woman came in to try out. She dipped and shook and squatted like a bad date in bed. She quite obviously didn't realize this wasn't a strip club and began to pull away all of her clothes. Chuck shuddered and left the room to go smoke a cigarette while the chairmen continued to watch, their eyes popping out of their heads. _

_It wasn't until he got home that he realized that her underwear had landed in his open briefcase at the club. He knew it would be a bad idea to try to dispose of them, so he left them in his briefcase to dispose of them later. Then later that day, Blair had needed a pen and went to his briefcase where she discovered the wannabe stripper's undergarments._

"_Blair?" he yelled one more time. Maybe she wasn't home. He inched his way inside and shut the door loudly behind him as a warning he was home. No Blair. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. He would just sit and wait for Blair's inevitable return. She had to come back; They had always gotten past stuff like this. They, in fact, had gotten past worse. Then he noticed it. There was a letter on the back of the bar, where she knew he'd find it. He walked over and nervously opened it._

_Charles:_

_Ugh. He already knew this was bad. She had a way of calling him Charles when something was really bad. She had only called him Charles twice. Once when she had thought he had been sneaking around, but was really with the realtor, and again when her mother had died. It was her way of immediately making sure he was listening._

_Charles:_

_For these past five years I have done nothing but love you. And in return you give me this heart ache that can't seem to go away. This is my breaking point Bass. I'm done. I am leaving tonight for I'm not sure where yet. My stuff will be collected in the morning. I love you Chuck and I always will. I just can't be hurt anymore._

_Regards,_

_Blair _

Chuck sat in a leather lounge chair, staring out the window of his penthouse apartment. Their penthouse apartment. He held a glass of scotch in one hand and the letter in the other. This was a daily ritual. Every day for the past five years, no matter where he was, he sat down and read that letter, trying to figure out where he went wrong. He knew where he went wrong he just couldn't accept it. He didn't want to accept that she was gone forever.

He had hired private investigators and searched near and far but had found nothing. Over the past five years, he had not been with another woman. He had taken them out to keep up appearances, sure, but had never once touched or kissed or made love to a woman. It wasn't the same after Blair. It was like something he could only share with her.

He was rereading the simple letter on the monogrammed stationary when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reluctantly whipped it out and opened it, stunned at what he saw on the screen. His Blair was back, and she was back with a little something extra.

*********************************************************************************

"AUNTIE S!!!" The little girl screamed and jumped into her aunt's arms.

"Well hello there," Serena giggled spinning the girl around. Blair moved from the doorway of the Humphrey family loft and into the actual living room, watching her daughter be passed from Serena's long, lanky arms to Dan's manly, thick ones. Serena turned at smiled at Blair, who within seconds, were screaming and hugging each other as Dan and Macy watched.

"Wow, like oh my god, I've missed you, like so much," Dan mocked the bouncing twenty eight year olds as Macy giggled. The girls turned and glared at him and he took a step back like he was going to be attacked.

"Nice to see you too Cabbage Patch." Blair smirked. Macy whispered something into Dan's ear and he smiled.

"Ladies, if you will excuse us, I will be showing our guest to the ladies' room." Dan put Macy on the floor, took her hand, and led her down the hallway as Blair nodded in approval. Both of the girls watched Dan disappear with the little girl in awe. He was going to make a good dad someday.

"She looks just like her father," Serena whispered. Blair turned to her in utter horror that she had brought him up so early in her arrival. They both knew they were going to have to talk about it, but Blair didn't think that it was going to be so soon. "I'm sorry B. I can't help it though; They are like twins. They have the same eyes, the same nose ,the same _smirk_—"

"I know Serena," Blair snapped. Serena's eyebrows raised at her tone. "I'm sorry S, I just—I'm nervous."

"Why Blair?" Serena inquired. Blair sat down on the rundown leather sofa that was in the middle of the living room. Something about the entire loft just screamed "BROOKLYN" and it was not that fact that it was in Brooklyn.

"Because Serena, I came back knowing he was going to find out. I want him to find out about her." She replied. Serena's jaw dropped. For the past five years it had been "Don't tell Chuck" and "He can never know" now she was okay with it?

"What does that mean Blair?" Blair looked her friend right in the eye before she spoke, so she would know how serious she was.

"It means it's time for Chuck to find out about his daughter."


	3. Like a Train

A/N: You know what it feels like to have 27 emails waiting for you in the morning? Amazing! That's how. Thanks for the support guys!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blair, are you coming?" Serena stood in the doorway of the guest bedroom that Blair had made herself and her daughter comfortable in. Her daughter was clinging to the bottom of Serena's cocktail Betsey Johnson and tripping over her own heels.

"Yea mommy, are you coming?" Macy squeaked, nearly falling face first into the white carpet. She looked up from her wallet and smiled at her little angel.

"Coming where sweetheart?" she questioned.

"Auntie S and Uncle Dan are taking me to dinner with Mrs. Lilly and Mr. Rufus." The child stated matter-of-factly.

"It's a family dinner thing we do once a week. I told Macy here she could come. You are welcome to join us, B." Serena shimmered in the baby blue dress, making Blair envious of her beauty. She knew that she didn't have stretch marks that to this day she was still trying to cover up. She couldn't even stand up to that tonight. She looked like death after her flight.

"No sweetie, Mommy is tired from the flight, you can go ahead and go with Auntie S though," Blair half-yawned from the foot of the bed. Macy ran over and hugged her mother before quickly leaving the room to find Dan, yelling his name the whole way to him. "Is it okay if she goes Serena?" Serena nodded and walked over to her friend.

"Yea, she will be fine. My mom will be happy to see her. Get some rest B," She kissed her friend on the top of her head and left the room. Blair waited until she heard her daughter's giggles fade and the front door shut before she pulled out her wallet again. She had been looking at the photo of her and Macy, the day she was born. It was a long, long day.

"_Oh my god Serena I can't do this." Blair said through clenched teeth. Serena patted the sweat away from Blair's red forehead. This woman would always be a hero in her eyes. After nineteen hours of labor. It had finally come time for Blair to give birth to her little one. _

"_One more big push Mrs. Waldorf," The nurse said from the doctor's side. _

"_It's MS. Waldorf," Blair winced as she pushed with all her might and the room filled with the forced cries of a newborn._

"_It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed, holding the little girl up for her mother to see her. Both Serena and Blair laughed in a triumphant wayas the nurses cleaned up the little girl and placed her in her mother's arms._

"_Oh my god B, she's beautiful! And so tiny!" Serena squealed. Blair couldn't help but to shed a tearfor the beautiful new life that rested in her arms. _

"_Hi baby," she whispered, rocking her daughter back and forth in her arms, watching her fall asleep._

"_Do we have a name yet?" The nurse asked. Blair nodded. It had been chosen for a while and she knew, looking at the sleeping child that no other name would fit. Serena and her had just been flipping through Baby name books one day when they stumbled upon the name. It clicked instantly._

"_Macy," she sighed," Macy Eleanor Waldorf—after my mother of course."_

Blair threw her wallet back in her purse and checked her phone. 7:04. They had only been gone ten minutes and she already missed her baby girl. Blair wanted to be with her daughter on their first night in the city together. She got up and quickly dressed for the occasion before running downstairs and hailing a cab to the restaurant.

*************************************************************************************

Blair arrived at the restaurant just as the group was being seated. She rushed over to the group who applauded her arrival and showered her with compliments. Her daughter was more excited than anyone, as she threw herself into her mother's arms and showered her with the same affection. The group looked on as the mother squeezed her daughter tight. They had never seen Blair so affectionate, so loving, so motherly.

The group took their seats and began chatting away. Blair couldn't seen to shake her daughter from her side, so ended up seating her in her own lap.

"So Blair, how have you been the past few years?" Lilly asked.

"Busy," Blair laughed, gesturing to an oblivious Macy who was playing with a Nintendo that Eric had brought with him.

"Die! Die!" Macy whispered at the game causing a fit of laughter from everyone at the table. Blair turned her daughters face towards her own and shushed her so the other patrons would not be offended at her daughter's rude remarks. The conversation continued before they were once again interrupted by the child in her lap.

"Mommy," she whispered into her ear, "I need to go potty." Blair giggled and lifted herself and Macy from the chair.

"If you will please excuse us, we need to make a trip to the ladies' room," Blair smiled as she led her daughter to the back of the restaurant.

"She seems happy," Lilly stated, taking a swig of her merlot. Serena nodded.

"She is," She replied to her mother, "She's just worried about—"

"Sorry I'm late," said an all too familiar voice. Serena's jaw dropped. _Speak of the devil_ she thought.

"Well Charles, It's nice of you to _finally_ join us for one of these events," Rufus remarked sarcastically. Chuck sat down in what was supposed to be Blair's chair, causing everyone to grow a little uneven. The mood was sure to grow even more uncomfortable when the little girl started running back to the table from the restroom.

"Excuse me sir, you are in my seat," Macy said, tugging on Chuck's jacket. He turned and saw the little girl standing next to him and was suddenly hit with emotion like a train. She was tiny sure but he knew those features. Her ears and her lips were the same pair that left him five years ago. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She really was a mini Waldorf. Blair ran up behind her daughter, unaware of the man her seat and bent down to her level.

"Macy Eleanor, what did I tell you about running in public? You are disturbing the patrons and could have very well hurt yourself!" Blair scolded. The little girl nodded as if to say she understood, small tears filling the corner of her eyes. Blair couldn't help but to pull the little girl into her arms and apologize.

"I'm sorry I had to yell at you, I just don't want you to get hurt okay?" The little girl nodded into her shoulder and sniffled as her mother stroked her hair. Chuck was stunned. His Blair was no more than six inches from him and was still not aware of his existence at the table. He had never seen her like this in the five years they had been together, or even the seventeen years they had been just friends. Her features were older, more mature. Her eyes had dimmed, they didn't sparkle like they used to. She looked tired, which he understood with a five year old running around. She didn't look like herself, but being a mother would do that to a person. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and love her as if the past five years had never happened, but he knew she would have a fit. She would yell and scream and probably throw things. He had missed her so much, but obviously she hadn't, as she had run off and had a child, probably with a French artist or designer. Someone he could never be for her. She was probably married and totally happy. He wanted to pick her up and run away with her in his arms, but instead of fulfilling his fantasies, he captured her attention with a simple, "Blair?"


	4. In a Dream

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This will probably be the last update until this weekend, possibly later. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep reviewing! Thanks all.

_________________________________________________________________________________

When their eyes met, the table became instantly tense. Everyone's breath hitched and their nerves could be felt radiating between the walls of the fine Italian restaurant. The couple's feelings were no different. It was like a time warp to five years ago. Both wanted to jump into the other's arms and spill all of their feelings onto the table, but that would not be proper. Their eyes were locked on the opposite pair and time stood still. What to say? What to do? The tension grew and they both slid unnoticeably closer to the other before they were interrupted by a small voice off the side.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Macy questioned, tugging on her mother's shoulder, who was still crouching on the floor next to the little one. Blair turned to the child and let out a weak smile.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said standing up, "I'd like you to meet Mr. Chuck, he is Mr. Bass' son." Chuck gazed from the child to Blair and back to the child as she toddled up to him.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Chuck," she said shaking his hand," I'm Macy Eleanor Waldorf." Chuck smiled at the girl and kissed the top of her hand. Blair was in disbelief. She never imagined that the first meeting between father and daughter would end up like this. She became faint and dizzy in her thoughts and stumbled, catching herself on the back of Dan's chair, giving everyone a stir of panic.

"Blair, are you okay?" Serena asked, concerned for her friend. Blair nodded and pulled a chair from the vacant table behind her and placed it between Chuck and Dan, her daughter crawling onto her lap.

"I'm fine, I just need to eat," she mumbled, sharing a side glance with Chuck. The waiter brought everyone their opening salad, which she ate every last bite of. Chuck was surprised at this because he had never actually seen her finish a complete dish in the two decades he had known her. He was snapped out of his trance as Blair was pleading with Macy to eat her salad.

"But I don't like salad mommy! It's yucky." The child whined. Blair rolled her eyes and tried to force feed her daughter the "rabbit food" as she was calling it. Chuck let out a laugh as he watched Macy refuse the food time and time again.

"You know I never liked salad either, it was too green" he interrupted, taking the fork and plate from Blair. "But, if you eat it with lots of dressing, it's better." He dumped his extra dressing atop the girl's salad and put a piece on the fork, handing to her. She stared at it reluctantly before taking a small bite from the piece of lettuce that dangled off the edge of the fork.

"That's better," she smiled before digging into the rest of the salad. Blair watched in awe how he handled the child. He was making a good impromptu father at this dinner. In the three years she had been trying to get Macy to eat salad, she had to force feed it to her like trying to feed an anorexic. It took Chuck all of a minute to get her to chow down on the food that was presented to her. Part of Blair couldn't help to be jealous at how natural he was with the child. Their child. Blair began to feel woozy again, but took a sip of her water in hopes of feeling better. As her dizziness subsided, she swore she heard Chuck whisper to the child, "Plus, If you eat the entire salad and the entire meal, I'll make sure you get anything you want off that dessert cart. You know what? You can have the entire dessert cart."

**********************************************************************************

When the meal was complete, each couple got in to a cab and went their separate ways, leaving Blair, holding a sleeping Macy, and Chuck alone on the streets of their beloved Upper East Side. They glanced at each other, hoping the other wouldn't notice, pretending to look for a cab. Blair adjusted Macy in her arms, making sure that she wasn't cold in the cold autumn wind. Chuck watched Blair struggle with the sleeping child and felt sorry.

"Here," he offered," Let me take her for a while. You look tired." Blair looked from the sleeping child to Chuck and reluctantly handed her off. She watched Chuck handle the sleeping child and wondered why she had ever left in the first place. Catching herself, she shook the thoughts away and searched for a cab more vivaciously.

"Blair, my car is right over there, I'm sure we can give you a ride back to Serena's if you want," Chuck offered. Blair looked at him.

"If your car is over there then why were you standing here with us?" she half-snapped. Chuck's eyebrows raised at her tone. She hadn't once been cross with him yet, he had to assume it was coming.

"I wanted to make sure you got into a cab safely," he muttered. She sighed and looked at the small grey patch forming at the base of his neck.

"Okay," she whispered, "Lead the way."

************************************************************************************

"How have you been Blair?" Chuck asked in the limo. He had poured himself a scotch and was watching Blair stroke her daughter's hair as she lied in her lap.

"Busy," Blair answered nonchalantly. She stared down at her daughter, wondering if she should tell him now or later. Chuck let out a soft giggle.

"I can see that," he replied. It pained him to see her with the little girl. They had discussed it five years ago and she was always supposed to have his kids, they were supposed to have a family together. Suddenly the car jerked slightly. They both realized they were in Brooklyn when the roads became bumpier. Macy stirred and woke up in her mother's lap.

"Mommy?" she questioned sleepily, her eyes closed.

"Hold on sweetie we are almost home," she whispered, kissing the top of Macy's forehead and breaking Chuck's heart a little more.

"Don't be mad Mommy, but in my dream you kissed Mr. Chuck," she whispered. Chuck and Blair's eyes widened, but never crossed the other's path. The car pulled in front of Dan and Serena's building and the three climbed out of the car, Chuck holding Macy so she wouldn't tumble.

"We will talk about your dream in the morning, ok?" Blair told the sleepy child who resumed her sleep in her mother's arms. "Thank you for the ride Charles," she whispered to him on the sidewalk.

"Can I see you again Blair?" he questioned. She knew it would be a bad idea but she couldn't resist.

"I suppose we could do lunch tomorrow, Serena is taking Macy out anyway." Chuck smiled and nodded.

"I'll be here for you at one then," She nodded and turned to walk up the stairs and into the building. Chuck watched her and the child as they walked up to the front stoop. As Blair was pushing the button, calling Serena to buzz her in, he noticed something peculiar on the child. Who knows if it was her dream or if it was her faking being asleep, but Macy had a smirk spread across her face that Chuck could recognize anywhere. Before he could stop Blair, she had gone into the building and the door had shut behind her. That was his smirk that was plastered across the child's face. That was his daughter.


	5. Confessions of a Runaway

A/N: Thanks for all the great comments guys. Keep reviewing. I hope this lives up to your expectations.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"S, do you think that you could take Macy out tomorrow?" Blair asked. The two girls had climbed into the guest bed, Macy sleeping between them, leaving Dan alone in the master bedroom for the night. This would have been a dream for him, considering Serena had a tendency to kick in her sleep, but he could occasionally hear the girls giggling and talking, making him paranoid about what they were saying.

"Sure, B, why?" Serena questioned. Blair stroked the hair out of Macy's face, eyeing her daughter carefully.

" I may have agreed to have lunch with Chuck."

"WHA—" Blair shushed her overexcited friend and motioned to the stirring child between them. "What?" she whispered forcefully.

"He asked me to go and he was so good with Macy tonight, I just—I don't know." Serena looked from Blair to Macy.

"Are you going to tell him about her? About your—" Blair shot Serena an irritated look as she adjusted her nightgown.

"No. Not now. I don't want to just rush into things with him and Macy or with my whole ordeal okay? I don't want to scare him away." Serena rubbed Blair's shoulder.

"He still loves you, you know?"

"How could he possibly?" Blair felt a few tears form in to corners of her brown eyes but quickly batted them away with a flicker of her eyelashes.

"How could he not Blair? And I know that you still love him." Blair wiped at her tears, unable to brush them away with her eyelashes any longer.

"So what? He's just going to get scared with everything that's going on and run away. Sometimes love isn't enough." Blair rolled over onto her side, turning away from Serena. She was done with this.

"He won't run. He loves you and nothing can change that." Serena watched as Blair inhaled deeply and turned off the light on the nightstand beside her.

"Go to bed Serena," she whispered, "We will discuss this in the morning." With that, Serena nodded to herself and turned out her own light.

************************************************************************************

Chuck lied in his bed staring at the darkness that fell before his eyes. He had a daughter. A beautiful, light-hearted, funny, mischievous daughter. How had he not noticed it when he had first seen her. Whose were his eyes, his smile, his smirk. She was the spitting image of him and he thought she had run off and gotten knocked up by some French artist. Maybe she was married and her daughter didn't need a father. Maybe that was the only thing her daughter, their daughter, needed. Maybe she needed a father and maybe, just maybe, he could give it a shot. Chuck rolled over and attempted to fall asleep; knowing that tomorrow would be the day that he found out.

There she was. Chuck sat in his limousine across the street from Dan and Serena's building, watching Blair bid Serena and Macy adieu. He watched on as Blair picked up the little girl and squeezed her tight before letting her wander off to the nearest cab with Serena. He watched as the little girl's hair bounced behind her as she skipped into the cab. She was the perfect mixture of he and Blair. She was dainty and pristine like Blair, but had the adventure of her father.

The cab pulled away and Chuck watched as Blair stood on the corner, waiting for his arrival. She looked so beautiful, so fresh like he had never seen her before. And that's when he felt it. That same pulsing feeling came rushing through his stomach and his throat began to clench. Damn butterflies. He knew he had never just not loved Blair Waldorf. He had gotten this feeling every day for the past five years, knowing that he would never be over the girl who stole his heart away.

After a few more moments of waiting, Chuck began to feel bad for the girl standing out in the cold and got out of the limo. He noticed how Blair's face lit up when she saw him which made the butterflies bounce around as if they had just done a line. He clutched at his stomach for a moment, realizing what was about to happen, as he finally made his way over to Blair.

"Hi," she squeaked, throwing her arms around him in a one-sided hug. She pulled away slowly as she noticed his stiffness. She looked him up and down, glancing at his stern features. "What's wrong?" she muttered.

"Were you ever going to tell me I had a daughter?" he whispered. Her jaw dropped and she became immediately flushed. His eyes locked into her gaze, daring her to lie to him.

"How did you know?" she whispered almost inaudibly. He let out a loud sigh and laughed almost in disbelief. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"How did I know?" he grew louder as he spoke "Blair, How could I not? Last night I saw that smirk—MY SMIRK—plastered across her face and I am supposed to not know? What the hell Blair?"

"I was going to tell you—"She was immediately cut off by Chuck's angry huffing. She should've known this would come.

"WHEN BLAIR? WHE WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?" She became startled by his screaming and tears began to form in her eyes," When? When it was convenient for you? Or were you just going to wait until she was twenty one and came knocking on my god damn door to find her father? How could you not tell me?"

"I TRIED!" Blair screamed back. She calmed herself as the passersby on the street shot funny looks in her direction, "I tried so many times. I picked up the phone probably twenty times a day from the day I left until she turned four years old! I started e-mails and text messages I even came back to New York but seeing your face plastered all over Page Six with the newest flavor of the week made it a little hard for me to tell you that you had a daughter, a beautiful, stubborn, smart, crazy daughter who is more like you than you will ever know." Chuck watched Blair fight back tears at her final fighting words. His heart broke for the little girl, but she had still not told him about his little girl. His anger bubbled inside of him as she began to break down. He hated seeing her like this but dammit, he had deserved to know.

"Why now Blair? Why did you even come back here?" Her heart shattered in her chest with his icy, biting words and she crumbled on the side of the building. Her every emotion flooded out onto the foggy Brooklyn street as he towered over her just watching her sob. He wanted to hold her, to tell her it was okay, but it wasn't. This was the lowest thing that she could've done to him in his eyes, and there would be consequences.

"Chuck, I am sorry, but a lot has been going on. You have to understand—" she wailed through sobs.

"HAVE TO UNDERSTAND WHAT BLAIR?" He shouted. She stood up and wiped the tears away from her face. She wasn't going to let him break her, her body would not be able to handle that at this moment. She straightened herself and let out her last sob before telling him the reason that she had returned.

"You need to understand, Chuck, that I'm dying. And I wanted to make sure that my daughter knew her father before anything happened to me."


	6. The Day the World Stopped Turning

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I've been super busy with the musical and school and everything but I hope to have updated my other two stories by the weekend and hopefully another chappy of this one. Thanks for all your support! Keep reviewing loves!

_________________________________________________________________________________

The lights faded, the sounds silenced and his world came to a crashing halt. The city spun around him and he became dizzy , and there was nothing he could do about it. There was nothing he could do for her, there was nothing he could do for them. He turned from her and ran; He ran to escape the words that she had spoken that were echoing through his head. There was nothing that could've stopped him.

"_I have ovarian cancer Chuck. I found out two weeks ago. They said that there is nothing they can do for me. I will die. They did say, however, that I could still accept treatment and hope to lengthen my expectancy if even just a little bit." She stared down at her feet and waited for any kind of response. She knew that he was hurting, but he needed to say something._

"_How long?" He whispered. It took everything she had to mutter those two little words that would hit him like he had just been stabbed._

"_A year."_

Chuck poured himself a glass of scotch when he returned to his suite at the Palace. He had called his limo when he reached the Brooklyn Bridge to take him home and had already had two glasses in the car. He couldn't even comprehend what was happening. His Blair was dying. He had gone to her today to yell at her and demand that he'd get to know his child. He went to her to find answers and he had found them. His Blair was going to leave him, whether he liked it or not. He hadn't fought for her in over five years and now when he wanted to just go back to her, there was only a year for him to love her. She didn't know that though. He remembered that she had no idea that he was still in love with her. He hadn't had a chance to tell her. But he was going to now.

**********************************************************************************

Blair sat on Serena's run down sofa, bawling her eyes out. He had run away from her. She had told him her darkest secret and he ran away. She had told him once that she would stand with him through his darkest thoughts and he obviously could not do the same for her. She knew he still loved her, but obviously not enough.

There was nothing she could do about the tears that were staining her white blouse sleeve. The tears dripped onto them and she watched as they formed little puddles on her sleeve. Suddenly she heard the front door open and wiped them away, expecting Serena and her daughter to come suddenly flooding through the doorway, however it had only been an hour, and there was no way that they would have been home so early. Blair sniffled and peered around the broad corner that led to the main entryway.

_Hmm…_she thought. There was no one in the room. The thoughts began rushing through her head and fear claimed her. _There is someone in the house….What am I going to do? _Blair picked up an umbrella off the coat rack that was next to her and made her way back into the living room where she was previously sobbing. Nothing. She snuck from the living room into the dining room and kitchen and again found absolutely nothing. Her heart began to race faster and faster and sweat began to trickle down her forehead as she crept upstairs and into the hallway. Suddenly she could hear rustling coming from the guest room where she and her daughter had been living. Her grip tightened on the umbrella and she pushed her way into the room and lunged at the dark figure that was sitting on the bed, beating it ferociously with her navy blue umbrella.

"OW! OW!" cried the figure, "Blair! What the hell? Get off of me!" Blair suddenly stopped, recognizing the voice and pushed herself back into the doorway. "My god Blair!"

"What the hell Chuck?!?!? I thought you were an intruder!" Blair wailed, dropping the umbrella. She placed her hand on her chest and tried to catch her breath.

"I didn't think you were home so I thought I'd wait here," he said quietly, sitting on her bed again. She eyed him up and down, suspicious of his motives.

"And what exactly are you waiting for?" she whispered harshly. He knew she was mad about how he'd just taken off earlier, but he just hoped she would understand.

"I'm waiting for this," At that moment he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her lips into his. The sparks began to fly and the heat that radiated between them was quite apparent. Blair was shocked at the action, but immediately reacted with a return of the action. Their lips molded and meshed together in the most perfect of ways as she ran her hands through his hair and his were placed on her cheek and waist. Blair realized what exactly she was doing and began to panic. Mid-kiss, she opened her eyes and pulled away dramatically. Chuck's eyebrows cocked in confusion.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to him hysterically, her hand covering her lips as if she had just been violated in the worst of ways. He took two steps towards her and stared her directly in the eye.

He whispered, "What I should have done five years ago," as he reached into his jacket and slid onto one knee. He looked up at her shocked face as he flipped open a little box, revealing what she could only recognize as his mother's wedding ring.

"Blair, will you marry me?"


	7. Falling Apart

Hey Everybody! I'm Back! Life has been crazy but now I finally have time to write again. Thanks for your continuing support through this long drought. Shall we pick up where we left off?

************************************************************************************

"_Chuck, where do you see us going?"_

_The dreaded question. Chuck rolled over in his black satin sheets and stared at the petite brunette lying next to him. Her hair was messed, her eyes opening and closing as sleep came to claim her. _

"_Are you serious, Blair?" he groaned. She stirred to become comfortable and let out a sigh._

"_Yes, Bass, I'm serious," she snapped. He sighed and attempted to straighten his disheveled hair. _

"_Well Blair I always saw us taking the next space ship back up to whatever planet you were dropped from," he teased. Before he could let out a chuckle at his own joke, Blair's open hand made it across his chest. _

"_I'm serious!" she whined sleepily, as he winced in pain._

"_Okay," he hissed. Chuck gathered her tired frame in his arms and brushed her hair out of her face. "Blair Waldorf, I plan to make you marry me one day."_

"_Make me, huh?" she whispered. He nodded although her eyes were sealed shut. "Well, good, because you don't have a choice Bass, I'm gonna be your wifey one day" He smiled and kissed her forehead as she drifted peacefully off to sleep._

_*************************************************************************************_

"No."

"What?"

"No, Chuck, I will not marry you," Blair stated firmly. She looked deep into his saddened blue eyes and could not be persuaded. This was not the time. She watched him rise half-heartedly from Serena's messy carpet and gather himself.

"But, why not? "he sighed, "I love you Blair. We have a child together and even though we have had our ups and downs, I know that somewhere deep down inside you love me too."

"I _did _love you, Chuck. Things have changed, I am a mother and that beautiful little girl comes first. I can never forgive you for what you did and nothing can change what happened. We need to move past this for the sake of our daughter. You will be all she has." Blair felt tears building in the corner of her eyes and blinked them away as rapidly as they had appeared. She would not let him see her cry. Chuck could see her struggling to hold it together and jumped on the opportunity. He took the two steps toward her, caressed her cheek and placed his lips to hers. Both felt the instant connection and began to melt into each other before Blair abruptly pulled away from the embrace.

"No, Chuck, Do not do this to me!" she wailed. Tears broke through her composure and she began to fall apart. She took a seat on the nearest chair and put her face in her hands. Chuck's heart began to break. He hadn't realized what an effect all of this would have on her. "Please, Chuck, just leave." She begged through shaking palms. He sighed and turned to leave, thinking it would be for the best. Blair curled up in the armchair and sobbed. Her life had begun to unravel and she didn't need someone stepping into save her. Especially him. She watched through her fingers as he walked to the door and heard him say before he left, "Just you wait Waldorf, you are going to be my wifey."


	8. Don't Ask, Don't Tell

Thanks for continuing to read after such a long time! Please review because that's the only way my writing and this story can get any better. Thanks all!

********************************************************************************

"My first doctor's appointment is tomorrow," Blair sighed. She looked back over at Serena who was sitting in the bed next to Blair and her sleeping daughter. Serena reached over and wiped away at Macy's smeared face paint from their eventful day at the Central Park zoo. Macy had been so excited to see the animals and had given most of them names.

"Do you want me to go with you, B?" she asked, noticing the nerves radiating from her friend. Blair shook her head and began to fiddle with her hands in her lap.

"I think I should just do this by myself the first time," she mumbled, adjusting the strap of her La Perla silk camisole, "Besides, I was hoping that you would take Macy out to do something fun. She doesn't know that I'm sick and she's going to have to get used to you doing all the girl stuff with her." A single tear dripped from Blair's eye and onto the white comforter of the bed.

"Are you scared?" Serena whispered. Blair turned to look at her friend, her eyes red and her features droopy and sad. The look in her eyes answered Serena's question.

"I'm more scared for my daughter losing her mother than me losing her," she replied simply. Macy stirred between them and they knew the conversation had closed. They didn't want to risk Macy hearing her mother's issues, though they would soon be her own. Blair just wanted her daughter to be a little girl for just another day.

**********************************************************************************

Chuck stirred in his drunken haze to the sound of his phone ringing. The only way to get Blair's words out of his mind was to drown them out completely with his remaining scotch stash. His eyes opened to the blur of a suite and settled on his alarm clock. _Who is calling at 3 am? _He thought. He rolled over and collected his phone and flipped it open.

"Yes?" he slurred into the phone. He heard some rustling on the other end until he received a reply.

"Chuck? It's Serena." He groaned and rolled over to bury his face into his pillow.

"What do you want Van der Woodsen? Normal people sleep at this hour!" he grumbled grumpily.

"It's Blair, Chuck," Chuck became immediately awake and sat up beneath his black satin sheets.

"What's wrong?" he questioned in a panic.

"I know she talked to you about her…um…..condition," Chuck cringed at the words that flowed back into his mind, "Her first doctor's appointment is tomorrow and she is scared out of her mind. I think you should go with her."

"She doesn't want me there," he mumbled half-heartedly into the phone. His heart broke over the thought of his one love scared and in pain.

"She loves you," Serena stated bluntly. Chuck shook his head.

"No she doesn't," he reassured himself, "She wants me to go away. She said so herself."

"If she wanted you to go away, she would've never come back and definitely would have never let you meet your daughter. She needs you right now Chuck; Go be with her." Chuck sighed and agreed and after getting the time and address from Serena he drifted back into an uncomfortable, slightly hungover sleep.

************************************************************************************

Blair gazed at the eerily white walls of the waiting room of her doctor's office. She stared intently at them, refusing to let herself look at the other cancer patients waiting with her. The sick coughs and moaning of those in pain was enough to satisfy her terror. She twiddled her thumbs and shook with her nerves until a nurse called her back into a room. Then there she sat all alone. Sitting on the little exam table in her own little room all alone.

"_Well, congratulations Ms. Waldorf, you are indeed, pregnant!" The doctor exclaimed as he entered the room, "About ten weeks to be exact." Blair's heart dropped. She was now pregnant without any man in her life to help her. Chuck was now completely out of her life and that was the way it would stay._

"_Now, I would like to discuss your options with you, There is always—"_

"_I'm going to have this baby, Dr. Malone ,so don't even try to push any of that adoption or abortion crap on me." Blair stated fiercely._

"_Well, alright, then, I'll go get you some prenatal vitamins." The doctor exited the room and Blair was left all alone. I can do this, she thought. There is no way I can't_

"Good morning, Ms. Waldorf, how are you feeling?" asked the young female doctor as she entered. Blair shrugged as the doctor examined her chart.

"Well it looks like the –"

"I'm sorry I'm late," Chuck burst through the door and immediately was at Blair's side.

"Chuck! What are you doing here?" Blair hissed.

"I'm here to support you Blair; I'm here to help." Chuck took a seat next to Blair's examination table. The doctor looked at Blair and she gave a nod of approval.

"Well as I was saying, Ms. Waldorf, your biopsy concluded that your tumor is small and slow, giving you about a year if you refuse treatment. I would like to discuss your treatment options, however. There is radiation and—"

"I'm sorry Dr. Harper, but I believe that I will be refusing treatment," she mumbled. Chuck stared up at her in horror. His Blair was choosing to die. She would rather die than fight for her own life. "I would rather be able to spend my last days with my daughter somewhat lively than sick and in bed all the time. I want her to not have to experience me like that at her young age."

And with that, Blair turned and exited the room, leaving Chuck and the doctor alone. Chuck knew better than to chase after her at this moment. There was only so much he could do, but there was so much that could help her live. She could be his Blair again, but not if she gave up too fast.

"How do I convince her to take the treatment?"


	9. Pleading

Hey all! I have a snow day and I actually have some free time so I thought I should continue. I'm sorry it has been soooo long; senior year is kicking my ass. Read and Review please!

"_Blair?" Serena knocked on the door of Blair's bedroom. Muffled sobs were audible through the oak door. "Blair, honey, let me in please." Serena heard as the door was unlocked and she very quietly let herself into the bedroom. She gasped as she took in the aftermath of the Blair and Chuck break-up. Tissues were strewn across the room, as well as old cartons of take-out Thai and pizza boxes. Old Sinatra played over the stereo system and Blair was lying in the middle of her unmade bed, staring into the chandelier that hung over her bed. This was a Blair that Serena had never seen before. Her always perfect hair was unkempt in a messy ponytail, her delicate designer clothes had been replaced by an old pair of Juicy sweats that had gone out of style years ago, and her make-up was smudged down her face, obviously from the crying. Blair barely turned her head to acknowledge Serena as she rushed to her friend's side. _

"_Oh, honey, I'm so sorry about Chuck. Is there anything I can do?" Serena comforted as she pulled her friend into an embrace. Blair began to cry into Serena's shoulder._

"_I need to leave New York, S. It's just too hard. It's going to get even worse," She breathed. Serena pulled back and looked at Blair._

"_No, Blair. Just stay here with us. It will all work itself out, you'll see. You need your friends right now." Blair pulled away and shook her head._

"_You don't understand Serena—" Blair began to yell, but Serena stopped her._

"_What don't I understand Blair?" Blair's sobs became more violent and she began to shake._

"_I'm pregnant, S" Serena's mouth dropped at the news, "I want to keep the baby, but I don't want Chuck to know okay? Not right now. I can't even stand to look at him. I. Need. Out." She pleaded with Serena through her eyes. Serena nodded and hugged her best friend, "Let's get you out."_

Blair sat on the edge of her bed back at Dan and Serena's apartment, looking at a picture of the day Macy had been born. She was lying in the hospital bed, holding her precious newborn daughter. A tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered thee day as there was a light knock at her door.

"Go away," she yelled and glanced back down at the picture. Suddenly, the door slid open and Chuck peered his head into the bedroom. "I said go away." Chuck slid into the room and sat down beside her, noticing the picture in her hands.

"I wish I could've been there, you know?" he whispered, "You both look so beautiful." Blair began to cry a little harder now and Chuck was at a loss for what to say. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and much to his surprise, she did not pull away.

"I wish I didn't have to leave her," she sobbed. She buried her face into his satin-clad shoulder and cried. He was stunned at her opening up to him like this. He stroked the back of her hair and tried to calm her.

"Blair, you need to get treatment," He whispered as calmly as possible. He didn't want to scare her away from him. He kissed the top of her head and a tear slipped from his own eye. "Please, Blair. Get treatment. Macy needs you around as long as she can have you. She deserves a mother. Please," Tears streamed down his own cheeks now as he pleaded with her.

"No, Chuck. I don't want her only memories of me to be memories that are dark. Memories of her mother lying sick in bed for who knows how long. I want to be able to give her good memories she can have for the rest of her life," She cried into his chest even harder. He pulled her as close as he could and she yet again did not move.

"Then Blair, please, do it for me. Let me have enough time to love you and our daughter the way you both deserved for so long. Please, Blair! I love you so much and I can't watch you die—" He broke down into uncontrollable crying at this point. Blair looked up at him and saw the broken little boy in front of her. "Everything I love dies" he whispered.

"Chuck," she whispered. She pulled his eyes to her own and watched his shake with his despair," I need you to love me now. Please. I'm not going to get treatment. I just need you here for me okay?" She pleaded him with her eyes and he pulled away from her glance. He wasn't going to let her do this to him. "I love you Chuck, please."

That was all he needed to hear. He leaned over and kissed her gently, as if he were afraid he was going to break her. They wrapped their arms very slowly around each other and got caught up in all the love they had missed out on for the last five years. He held onto her like she was going to run again. He wasn't going to let her go this time. They kissed feverishly, clinging to each other as if this was their last day together. Their love radiated through the room. Suddenly Blair pulled away from Chuck. "What's wrong Blair?" he whispered. She shook her head slightly and looked him dead in the eye. "Make love to me Chuck."

He sat there and looked at her, confused for just a moment. Her eyes were doing all of the talking. She truly loved him and had missed him. "Are you sure?" He asked. And with that, just like she had done over eleven years ago, she kissed him and gave him his answer.


End file.
